This invention introduces hospital-type bed equipped with robotic arms. It applies the utmost of the research and developments in engineering to provide service automation for the benefits of healthcare system. Those who need some form of health care, people with disabilities, bedridden patients, and elderly people are among the immediate beneficiaries of this invention.
The demand for the trained staff grows proportionally to the growth of the above population. During a hospital stay or alike, a patient generally depends on the attending staff to receive all of the care functions. This dependency increases the responsibilities of the caring staff and it can lead to patient's dissatisfaction if care is provided with some latency. Therefore, automation of some of the services to the above population seems to be a break through solution. A patient can utilize the robotic arms to accomplish a series of desired activities without waiting for assistance. This service improvement to the patients at hospitals or other health care facilities, such as nursing homes, living facilities, outpatient clinics, and home health care centers is an envisioned solution to the health care staffing shortage. This invention provides a module to automate the following services to a bedridden patient:                1. Moving the patient to a desired position, lifting the patient from the bed, turning the patient to the sides and holding the patient in a particular position for a period of time.        2. Holding different members of patient's body at a possible desired position.        3. Feeding the patient with robotic arm assistance.        